Je ne voulais qu'être aimé, Ne pas être seul
by Oz No Chokoreto
Summary: Moi je ne voulais vivre qu'avec mon petit frère... être heureux avec lui et que perosnne ne viennent nous déranger... pourquoi ces villageois étaient là? Pourquoi ce sale vieux était là? Pourquoi ce Ciel était là !


_**Moi... Je ne voulais que vivre...**_

Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Moi qui voulait juste avoir une vie comme les autres enfants de mon âge… être aimé…aimer… Ne pas être seul… Rester avec mon frère… Oui comme une famille qui s'aime ! Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu parti ce soir là ? Luka… Nous aurions pu enfin être tranquilles ! Ces minables petits villageois étaient enfin morts ! Oui mort ! Il n'y avait plus que nous deux… Je ne voulais pas te perdre…

Puis les années passèrent, je ne me suis attaché à personne. Je ne voulais pas te remplacer ! Et ce jour arriva. Ce jour où je me suis retrouvé chez ce vieux pervers ! Non je n'allais pas me laisser faire bien que j'aie déjà reçu des coups. Laissez-moi ma liberté ! Mais en même temps, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre… J'étais seul et rien ne comptait… Mais cette histoire de fée m'intriguait au plus haut point. Faut-il être fou pour y croire ? Être aux bords du gouffre ? Il faut croire que je le suis comme j'ai testé les paroles que j'ai entendues… Houhe o Taraluna, Ron de Rotarel. Une simple petite phrase de rien du tout ! Comme si ça pouvait faire quelque chose ! Mais il y eut quand même ce drôle de rêve… Oui il était bizarre… Une fée ? Non c'était un démon… Un vœu ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je désire… Je suis juste vide. Oui vide…

Maintenant que toutes les autres poupées du vieux sont mortes, je suis le prochain à être souillé… Je le dégoutais ? Pourtant j'ai réussi à le faire tomber à mes pieds. Vieux pathétique ! Misérable ! Souillé… Souillé… et encore… Je suis que ça mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre… Pourquoi moi ?

Mais, depuis que j'ai rencontré Claude et qu'il m'a avoué que c'était Sebastian qui avait tué mon frère, je n'ai pas hésité à passer le pacte avec ce démon ! Oui avec un démon. Ciel ? Sa proie ? Je vais la prendre ! Ciel tu seras à moi ! A moi !

Le vieux pervers mourut enfin d'une dite maladie. Oui une maladie. Maintenant c'était moi et moi seul l'hériter de la famille Trancy ! Alois Trancy !

Quelques temps plus tard, enfin j'ai pu le voir ! Oui ce Ciel ! Mais qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? Il est si petit, si insignifiant ! Que cela soit dans cette valise ou quand j'ai voulu lui donne ce coup d'épée ! Ce combat que j'ai organisé moi-même ! Oui insignifiant !

Mais pourquoi… C'est moi qui est prit ce coup d'épée ? Cela aurait du être lui ! Oui lui et pas moi ! Pourtant, je sens le sang couler de ma plaie… Ca fait mal… Oui j'ai mal… Très mal… Non… Je le vois même couler maintenant… Et pourquoi Claude ne m'aide pas ? Ce regard… Encore pour lui ! Encore Ciel ! Pourquoi tout le monde le veut lui ! Pourquoi ! Puis ce regard de Claude… Il me prend comme un déchet… Encore… En suis-je finalement un ?

Et soudainement il fait noir, tout noir… je n'aime pas le noir… J'ai peur…

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre avec ma cicatrice recousue. Claude ? Non… Ce n'est pas le même que j'ai connu… Il a changé… Son regard, ce sourire… Son envie… Maintenant c'est Ciel… Que lui ! Je ne veux pas rester ici… Je veux aller voir ce Ciel !

Je me lève donc, l'esprit ailleurs, et je demande à Hannah de m'y amener. En route, je me rappelle de mon frère. Luka… Tu me manques… Et je sens ma blessure grandir… Encore du sang… Puis ce Shinigami est venu me chercher. Non… Je ne veux pas mourir… Quand la calèche se fait renverser, je me traine vers ce grand arbre que je vois au loin. Je n'ai plus de force mais je veux encore lutter… Oui un petit peu… Je vais mourir ? Oui… De plus, l'odeur de mon sang a attiré ce loup qui semble affamé… Je vais finir dans l'estomac de cette bête. Au moins, j'aurai servi à quelque chose… Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la fin arriver. Mais je ne sens pourtant rien…. Juste un liquide de chaud sur ma joue gauche de mon visage en larme. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Claude… Non… Je n'y crois pas… Je n'y crois plus… Je suis à bout… Et je fini par me décider à tout lui dire ! Oui je veux tout sortir ! Qu'il est mon altesse, que je veux qu'il reste à mes côtés pour que je ne sois plus seul… Oui plus jamais seul… Il semble comprendre ? Aies-je bien fais ? Mais d'un coup, tout redevint noir. Je n'ai rien vu venir… Claude m'a tué ? Oui… Mon corps est en miette. Mais pas mon âme !

D'ailleurs, Hannah sait ce que je veux et pour une fois qu'elle me sert à quelque chose cette bonne à rien ! Oui je vais prendre possession du corps de ce Ciel ! Il sera à moi et personne d'autre ! A moi ! Comme ça je ne serais plus seul et les démons me voudront ! Mais j'ai quand même peur de me retrouver encore plus seul…

Et comme je le voulais, j'ai réussi à prendre possession du corps de ce mioche ! Je suis Ciel ! On ne fait qu'un maintenant ! Mais j'ai envie de le tâcher, j'ai envie de faire du mal à ce corps ! Je suis jaloux… Moi aussi je veux être désiré, aimé de la sorte…

Mais pourtant, à la fin de mon labyrinthe, Claude se trompe sur une question toute simple… Pourtant il me connait mieux que quiconque non… ? Pourquoi encore ce Ciel ! Toujours Ciel ! Et moi… ? Rah ça m'énerve ! Pour me calmer, je me défoule sur Hannah.

Mais… cette question, cette réponse… ? Luka ? Hannah ? Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Mon jeune frère aurait fait un pacte avec elle et Hannah serait un démon ? Puis ces paroles qu'elle venait de dire… Oui c'était mon petit frère ! Je le reconnaitrais entre mille ! Il est en elle… Je veux le rejoindre… Oui passer un pacte avec Hannah ! Mais avant ça, je veux faire payer à ces démons et ils n'auront pas Ciel ! Oui il sera transformé en démon !

Je passe donc mon pacte avec Hannah et je me retrouve seul dans une pièce attaché à Ciel. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le moment final. La bataille finale. Qui tombera entre Sebastian et Claude ? Nous verrons bien qui est le plus fort !

Mais j'aurais du le parier… Claude a fait une maladresse et s'est fait transpercé par Sebastian… Que…Quoi… ? Avant de mourir, il a avoué que mon âme n'était pas comme les autres et qu'elle était quand même gouteuse… ? Donc je ne suis pas une personne de si déchet ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avant de disparaitre pour de bon et redonner son corps à Ciel. Il n'était pas si méchant au final…

Maintenant je suis avec Luka. Oui j'ai enfin retrouvé mon petit frère que j'aimais tant… Après toutes ses années… Je suis mort mais maintenant je suis heureux là où je suis. Avec Luka… Et Hannah qui nous a rejoints. Nous pouvons dire que c'est notre mère maintenant non ? Houhe o Taraluna, Ron de Rotarel. Mon vœu a été réalisé… Merci…Et…Adieu…

_Alois_

* * *

Bah voila voila ! Il a mit du temps à venir mais il est posté ce petit POV ! Je sais qu'il y en a eu plein de POV sur Alois mais j'avais envie de faire le mien et de faire comprendre ma façon d'interpréter les pensées de ce petit blond comme c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup ( et un futur cosplay né Shishi? XD ). Mais c'était aussi pour faire passer qu'Alois n'est pas un sale gosse mais plutôt un enfant torturé par son passé et qui a de grande peur qu'il ne montre pas toujours. Notamment la solitude.  
Enfin, j'espère que ce POV OS vous a plus et ça serait gentil de mettre une petite impression en me disant se que vous en dites =D !


End file.
